koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yi Ji
Yi Ji (onyomi: I Seki) is an officer who served Liu Biao and Liu Bei. Originally a lowly scholar, he eventually befriended Liu Bei and warned him of Cai Mao's assassination attempt. Yi Ji remained with Shu and helped shape its legal system. Role in Games Yi Ji is initially included as a Shu bodyguard. Throughout the series starting with the sixth title, he is either defending Liu Biao's army against Sun Jian or serving Shu at the battles of Changban and Fan Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he may also appear as late as Jieting where he plays a role in guarding the main camp. Xu Shu's hypothetical story in the sequel features Yi Ji defecting from Liu Biao's remaining forces to help save Liu Bei from a plot by Cai Mao. Voice Actors *Yūma Uchida - Sangokushi Legion Historical Information Yi Ji was born in the Shanyang Prefecture where served under Liu Biao at a young age. When Liu Biao received appointment as governor over Jing Province, Yi Ji followed him into the district. It was during his service in Jing Province that Yi Ji met Liu Bei, becoming friends with the aspiring conqueror. When Liu Cong, Liu Biao's successor, surrendered to Wei, Yi Ji went to join Liu Bei at Xiakou. Yi Ji received the rank of Assistant Officer of the Household for his contributions to his new lord and was among the favored intellectual officers under Liu Bei. He served as the messenger to Wu when Liu Bei was coordinating a two-pronged attack on Wei. During his meeting with Sun Quan, Yi Ji was tested by the leader. Sun Quan asked if his bowing upon entry was due to exhaustion from serving an incompetent lord. Yi Ji tactfully replied, "I just need to kneel down and pay my respects and then stand up. This isn't tiring to me." Such a swift and clever response gained him Sun Quan's respect. Yi Ji would continue to serve Shu past the death of Liu Bei, serving under Zhuge Liang as a law drafter, gaining the title of General of Illustrious Writing. Chen Shou, author of the Records of the Three Kingdoms, wrote that Yi Ji, Jian Yong, Mi Zhu, and Sun Qian were all refined and cultured men whose ideas were popular with the masses. Romance of the Three Kingdoms First appearing in the 34th chapter of the novel, Yi Ji cautioned Liu Bei about the bad omen concerning his horse. Liu Bei dismissed this warning, believing the power of fate to be stronger than one animal, gaining Yi Ji's respect in the process. Later in the chapter he warns of the impending assassination attempt by Cai Mao. Yi Ji proceeded to signal Liu Bei at the feast when he must escape or be slain through nonverbal glances. Yi Ji next appeared in chapter 40 as the messenger for Liu Qi to Liu Bei in an attempt to gain Liu Bei's assistance in taking Jing providence from Liu Cong for Liu Qi. Yi Ji remained by his new master's side. In chapter 52, Yi Ji recommended Ma Liang and Ma Su to Liu Bei. Yi Ji served under Guan Yu up until the siege of Fan Castle turned sour. At which point Yi Ji was sent along with Ma Liang to seek reinforcements to rescue Guan Yu's trapped forces. Although Yi Ji managed to reach the Shu's capital, Chengdu, they arrived too late to help. Yi Ji's final mention in the book comes in chapter 80, where his honorific scholar title was bestowed upon him. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters